1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reel, particularly adapted for use by scuba divers, having a rotatable spool upon which is wound a length of line that has a free end for attaching a buoy or the like, and more particularly to a reel construction construction which will minimize line backlash, when the line is paid out, but which will allow the line to be maintained taut while the line is being wound onto the reel spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scuba divers frequently enter underwater caves, sunken ships, and the like wherein it is important that they be able to retrace their path so as to successfully exit the underwater object being inspected. It has been found convenient to attach one end of a line to an object such as a floating buoy while the opposite end of the line is carried by the scuba diver.
It has been found desirable to have the line wound on a reel spool which will pay out the line as the diver moves away from the buoy. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel reel for use in scuba diving or the like.
It is important that the line not be tangled and thus important to provide a reel with mechanism which will prevent backlash when the reel stops turning. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel reel of the type described including new and novel anti-backlash mechanism for preventing backlash of the line.
When a scuba diver wants to return, he need merely wind the line onto the reel to retrace his path. When tension force is removed, the line would typically tend to float upwardly and thus may not be tightly wound onto the reel. It is important that mechanism be provided to maintain the line taut as it is wound onto the reel spool. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a reel of the type described including new and novel mechanism for maintaining the line taut as it is wound onto the reel. It is still another object to provide a scuba diving reel which includes new and novel but yet relatively simple mechanism for maintaining the line taut as it is wound on a reel spool.
When the reel is not in use, it is desirable that the reel be locked in a position to preclude the reel from inadvertently rotating and paying out line which can become tangled. Accordingly, yet another object of the present invention is to provide new and novel reel of the type described including new and novel mechanism for releasably locking the line receiving spool to prevent rotation thereof.
One scuba diving reel has been provided heretofore such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,697, issued to Verdun P. Cagnon on Dec. 12, 1972, however, the construction is substantially different.
Various other reels have been provided heretofore of a portable nature having lines which are payed out from a rotatable reel such as those disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
569,128 Guild Oct. 6, 1896 PA1 612,673 Reidy et al Oct. 18, 1898 PA1 3,090,577 Lewandowski Jan 31, 1963 PA1 4,106,719 Haverland Aug. 15, 1978 PA1 4,129,273 Hill Dec. 12, 1978 PA1 4,204,651 Haverland May 27, 1980
These patents are all of differing constructions.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.